100Themes Challenge: SasuHina
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: 100Themes Challenge from DA. 100 themes, all for SasuHina! 100 one/two/three-shots. 9 down, 91 to go! Oh my... Rated T for language. Might be slight other pairing..s...
1. 74: Are You Challenging Me?

Theme #74 Are You Challenging Me?

Another meeting. Daddy dearest always wants "what is good for the clan". Jeez, I'm only 22. Okay, so that's a big-ish age. So what? So here I am, dressing up for this fancy dinner party. Again. Wearing a lavender spaghetti strap dress, white leggings, white heels, white bag, my hair in a bun with white chopsticks, and guess what? A _white _lily in my hair. Applying some bright red lipstick and dark purple eyeshadow to contrast my skin, I got up and entered the car, leading us to God-knows-where.

Arriving at the place, not bothering to look up at the name, I entered, and a shock to me! Not. All these stuck-up rich people that are pretending that they have other things today. Yeah right. They barely even have lives. Neji-nii puts a sturdy hand on my shoulder, and Hanabi's strong yet gentle hand falls upon the other shoulder.

"We'll live." Neji states, before heading out in the crowd. I smile at his retreating back.

"Just another party, tomorrow we'll be at another one, ne?" Hanabi said. We laughed a while before she too disapeared. A sense of boredom and slight crankyness surged through me. A man with spikey blue-black hair and onyx eyes approached me.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm-" I cut him off.

"Sasuke Uchiha, second-in-line heir to the Uchiha Corps., big-headed hot-shot that has a fanclub and thinks he can get any girl at his feet, which is so not true." His face reflected amuzement.

"I'm more than just some hot-shot womanizer, I've got feelings too. Much more than a pretty face. But I wanna see about your pretty little face." He said smirking. Ugh. One of the worst pick up lines ever. Then he did the following. One, he sat down next to me and then two, scooted dangerously close. I rolled my eyes and tucked a loose strand from my face.

"Mmhmm, right, that's why you're hitting on me and shamelessly flirting with me. I like men with more class, that actually wanna have more than a one-night stand." I said, standing up. His dark eyes looked back up at me and he smirked.

"Are you challenging me?" He asked slyly. I thought a moment.

"Yes, yes I am. Good day, Mr. Uchiha." I finished, making a dramatic exit. A strong hand grabbed my wrist. So much for dramatic.

"I don't even know you're name." It was my turn to smirk.

"Hinata. I doubt you'll need the rest, you'll be off with some other whore instead of looking for me."

"Ooh, I'm hurt." He said sarcastically. "Seeya... Hinata." He said, testing the name on his lips. My face reflected how disgusted I was.

"Just go back to your little fanclub, Uchiha." And with that, I drove away, and I could still see him smirking in the mirror. _Damn those Uchiha and their pride._ But I couldn't help but fear the worst for tomorrow's fancy shmancy dinner party...

_The Next Day, Lunch Party..._

Again, I sat grumpily in the corner. Well, it wasn't too bad until a man with obsidan eyes and black-blue tinted hair approached me, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Hello, Ms. Hyuuga." Hot damn.


	2. 58: Kick In The Head

Theme #58 Kick In The Head

_Based off of New Found Glory's Music Video, Kiss Me_

Me and Naruto were having a little competition. A simple little game called "I Can Kiss More Girls Than You Can". Simple enough. All my fangirls were practically lining up to kiss me. I smirked, kissed each one, but by 5:00, they had all gotten a kiss, and Naruto was 2 away from tying. I have about... 49 tallies on my arm. I guess I could kiss that bun-haired girl, but she's with Neji, he'd have my ass. Not Temari, she's dangerous as is. Looking around, I saw a girl with long blue hair, pale skin and eyes, and standing up, looking at the horizon, deep in thought. What was her name again? I think, Hinata? Yeah, that's it.

Okay, I'll just grab her, kiss her, and get it over with. I tapped her shoulder, getting ready to unexpectedly kiss her, she grabbed my arm.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed, staring at her. She just said nothing and rolled up my sleeves, revealing the thick black lines on my arms. _Aw shit... _

"So, Sasuke... You're having a kiss contest?" She said sharply. I nodded my head. "And you need one more to win." I again, nodded my head, feeling stupider as each moment past. This girl was smart. "Well, maybe I can help you. Just close your eyes..." I figured she couldn't pull anything... But boy, was I wrong!

A sharp pain was at the side of my head, and I was on the ground, looking up at Hinata smirking down at me in fighting stance. She just kicked me in the frecking head!!!! Later on I remembered she was the champion at the girls' Tae Kwon Do tournament.

"OI! TEME! I'M ONE AWAY FROM BEATING YOU!" Naruto shouted, running up to me. She then returned to a regular standing position and looked at Naruto. I could see that evil gleam in her eyes. I don't know what she's planning... Or why she hates me so much...

"So, Naruto..." She says. "You need one more kiss to beat him..." She says, pointing a pale finger toward me.

"YEAH HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto says exuberently. What a dobe. Well, not that it mattered, because the next scene will make your jaw drop. She grabbed Naruto by the shirt and crashed her lips onto his. Letting go, and a very red dobe, she smirks at me.

"Guess Naruto wins." She says coyly. Daaaaaaamn.

"Th-thanks Hinata." And he runs off.

"Why do you hate me?"

"It's not like you're a self-centered, cold-hearted bastard that doesn't care about anything unless it will help him get on top, oh no." She says sarcastically. I scowl and rub my head.

"No really, why?"

"Figure it out, Uchiha." And she strode away.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

A/N So... I'll let you get creative on that one, because I personally have no clue, lol.


	3. 95: Advertisement

Theme #95 Advertisement

Why am I doing this? I'm too old for this. But... I don't have enough confidence to do this. Ugh! I'm 14, not some 8 year-old girly-girl! Heck,(look, I can't even swear in the privacy of my mind! Darn it!) I bet I won't even win those tickets to the Paramore concert. Ah, yes. The Paramore tickets. I dunno, Paramore just makes sense to me. Hayley's NOTHING like me, and she doesn't even live _near _Japan! But the band is making an Asia tour and this is my only chance to see them live! So now I'm here, selling Moshi Moshi Girl Cookies. At the Uchiha compound. I know he already had rejected Ino-san and Sakura-san. Why would I come here? Well, here's why: I haven't sold a single box. I have to sell all 100 boxes. 100 gosh-darned boxes. How can I manage that! Whatever. And I knocked...

The door opened to a tall man with long black hair and dark dark brown eyes. Opposite to my eyes. Well, actually, they were the same, but my family is really cool and we all wear contacts to make our eyes seem light lavender. The other kids do it too(except the Uchihas), but not their whole family. Hair dying has also been popularized. But I haven't. My hair is so black that in the sun it turns violet-orange, which is strange because the reset of my family has brown hair. I guess I got it from my mom... Anyways, he had lines on his face, wrinkles, I guess from being forced into a business a such a young age. Uchiha Itachi. He smiled at me.

"Are you here to see Sasu-chan?" Sasuke. School heart-throb. My absolute polar opposite. Yin and yang. Black and white. Confident and shy. He scared me. I've always been into Naruto-kun.

"N-no, actually I-I-"

"SASU-CHAAAAAN! SOME GIRL'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" I blushed up at him.

"I DON'T WANNA TALK TO ANY DAMN FANGIRLS!" Itachi smirked.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT MR. PO-" I heard Sasuke's footsteps coming at a fast pace.

"Th-that really wasn't n-necesary..." I mumbled.

"Oh it was, trust me." I stared at him blankly. He truely was a strange man. Sasuke came eventually, panting and looking to the ceiling. As Itachi left, he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Look, I don't wanna have your ba-"

"Th-that's not what I'm h-here for, Uchiha-s-san." His eyes snapped open in recognision.

"Hinata?" Almost black eyes stared at me, and I shrunk back in fear. "I don't bite." I nodded shyly.

"Y-y-yes, um, I know that S-sakura and Ino already c-came to ask you, but do you wanna b-buy some Moshi Moshi Girl C-cookies?" I kept my head down at my feet, looking away. I waited for the no but it never came.

"Sure." I rose my head quickly and my eyes were widened to full extent. My mouth was partially open in disbelief. I didn't know how long I stared-no-_gawked _at him like that... "Hyuuga? If you don't want me to buy those cookies..." I mentally slapped myself in realization and got back into reality.

"H-how many boxes w-would you like to b-buy?" I asked quietly.

"Why do you wanna sell them?" I but my quivering lip.

"W-well, Paramore's my favorite band..."

"I never you knew you were the kind." He said, nodding.

"They're giving out two P-paramore tickets to the o-one that sells 100 b-boxes f-first..."

"I'll buy them."

"N-nani!" I said, louder than the norm.Realizing that I yelled (this goes to show how quiet I am), I flushed in embarrassment.

"I said I'll buy them." I stared at him in disbelief before coming back to earth.

"U-um, that'll be 14394.22 yen..." **(1)**That was a lot. "If you want you can still refuse..." He shook his head. He reached into his pocket, grabbed the money, which is amazing, he could get mugged! And then he gave it to me. I went back and rode my bike into the driveway, which had a huge basket thing attached to the back with all the cookie boxes. I detached the thing and placed it in front of the doorstep. I smiled a wide smile and was overcome with emotions. I hugged him, which I felt embarresed about later. Later though.

"A-arigato, Uchiha-kun!" I said still hugging him. "Um, if you w-want, you can come t-too, there are two t-tickets so..."

"Okay Hyuuga. But you owe me." I smiled and hopped on my bike. A few seconds later, I could hear a very amazed Itachi.

"Sasuke-baka! Why'd you buy all her cookies!" And then, even more shocking. "You like her, don't you!" Itachi really could yell! But he was insane. Sasuke? Liking _me_? Well, he did just buy all my cookies even though he is a known sweet-hater... _And _he agreed to go to the Paramore concert with me... Nah! Now look who's crazy! As if, Sasuke liking me? Wow, what a laugh!

...

Right?

**END**

(1) About 150 dollars in US money... According to a random site. If it's not correct, sorry about that...


	4. 38: Abandoned

**Alright, before I start this I wanna reply to an anonymous reviewer named SasuHina Fan. (I know it's not chidori-sasuhina fan, because they/sasuhina fan didn't capitilize) (At least, I think it's not) I know she/he probably read this, but regardless. ****Okay, I really do appreciate the constructive criticism! Thank you for taking your time to write that. Now, just to let you know, I like making Hinata OOC, and I know I have the tendancy to over-do it. But I don't wanna change it, erm, think of it like a reincarnated Hinata that doesn't care about swearing...? And now that I think of it, I guess I really should have established the relationship between Neji and Hanabi... But too lazy. :P Thanks again for taking your time to give me advice! ^.^ Oh, and if you didn't like that, you won't like this fic either. ^^;**

Theme #38: Abandoned

I was really happy. I really was. (Keyword here? **Was.**) Over a quick "Go out with me?" I _knew _it wouldn't last long. I _knew _he'd eventually and very likely to be soon leave. But still, I said yes. We didn't even go out. We just talked. And yet we were considered boyfriend and girlfriend. Tsk tsk. Foolish me. One of the school's mega-heart throbs. I'd been with the fangirls, I liked him. It was unavoidable. Dark and mysterious, good grades, the bad boy additude, good looks. He was like an addiction. I knew it was impossible.

Look at me. I'm pathetic. I've always been strong. Barely anyone in my group of friends had seen me cry. Only two or three. I'm sorta popular. I got good grades. But I was second best to Sakura. She beat me at things, but even when I started beating her, she was always the superior. I was his friend. Remember that keyword. I knew he was fawning over her. He was but putty in her hands. Of course, she loved that. She had almost every boy in the whole damn school doing her every freaking whim! Okay, I'm mad. But Sakura is a friend of mine. I'm just too damn nice.

Sasuke. My first boyfriend. Technically. Guess why the jerk broke up with me! Because he thought I was _prude. _Yes, I'll admit to being prude. But for Kami's sake, we're only 16! Okay, maybe that is old-ish, but we're only 2nd year highschoolers. I actually have more important things in life than boys... You know what, it doesn't even matter. He won't even talk to me anymore, the damn arrogant jerk. Not like I'll ever say that aloud. _Oh no, _I'm too damn nice.

I'm running. I'm going to wear that mask as always. I'm going to pretend everything's alright like the past 3 years. I'm not going to seek revenge: I'm too smart. Every now and then my moments with him seem to reflect in my head. I realize how stupid I've been. I was a lovestruck fool. I stooped down to the level of these rabid fangirls. Oh look. I'm crying. In the middle of the hallway. Sasuke looks right at me. My tears pour out like a river. He smirks at me. And he brushes **right past me**. That bastard. My face is an emotionless stone.

A long list of words can describe my state right now. Depressed. Over-reaction. Fool. But most of all. I feel...

I feel...

Abandoned.

**A/N Sorry that it's short. I just... got sick of all those happy ending fics. This is a real life fic, very realistic and I just wanna point out that this is usually what happens out there. Don't worry, this has little relation to me. PLEASE don't send me reviews saying, "Don't worry, you'll find the right guy someday." It bugs me when people do that... LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. 11: Memory

**LOL, I think this is my longest chapter/one-shot! Kiddie fics are so cute, I had to try it! I know this idea has been over-used, but I couldn't think of anything better. I tried to keep everyone in character, failed miserably, and then made it extreme OOC at the end. You have been warned. :P **

**P.S. This is NOT in the ninja world, meaning that they don't have jutsu, whatever happens in the manga doesn't happen here, and Itachi hasn't murdered the clan.**

**Theme #11 Memory**

6 year old Sasuke Uchiha stuck out his chest with pride as he entered the Hyuuga compound. He was there with Itachi and Fugaku, proud that he was grown up enough to be able to come to their important meetings. Well, not specifically come inside and listen to the meeting. He was going to play around the house. But no matter, he was still as happy as could be, smiling at the fact that he could come.

"Now Sasuke, behave while we're gone." Fugaku said.

"Hai, otou-san!" Little Sasuke saluted him. "I won't let you down!" Itachi ruffled his hair.

"You're so cute, Sasu-kun." Sasuke pouted at Itachi, who was walking his way up the path. Shaking his head, he ran up to them.

"Hey! Wait up!" At the door, a servant with the signature white eyes greeted them at the door, adourned in a simple white kimono.

"Hiashi-sama is waiting in the office. Come." He led them to papered doors, where a dark shadow sat behind the shadow of a desk. _It's sorta scary... No! I must be fearless in front of aniki-teme! _Sasuke let out a huff.

"This is where you take your leave, Sasuke." Fugaku stated.

"Bye squirt." Itachi said, ruffling his hair once more. Sasuke scowled and watched them enter the office.

"You may go into the east gardens." The servent said curtly, pointing to a light at the end of the hall before bowing and leaving.

"Che." Sasuke said, imitating his brother and father. Then, his face lit up. _That sounded just like otou-san! _Sasuke then remembered to keep his cool and put on a straight face and trying out a smirk, unknowingly failing miserably. He kept it there until reaching the garden, where he could've sworn he heard a giggle. Instantly, he started looking around, and he felt a sense of his telling him that something was behind the tree. He walked up, "smirk" intact, and came up to the giggling... girl? She had dark blue hair, white eyes, peach skin, and was wearing a light light lavender kimono with a light lavender obi. But she was pretty plain. _Ew, girls always are blushing and giggling and chasing me. _Sasuke thought, scowling before returning to the smirk. He glared at this _girl _and she stopped imediately, pale eyes widening at Sasuke, blushing.

"Oh no, you're a fangirl."

"A-a what?" A soft voice asked, shaking in fear.

"A fangirl. You follow me around everywhere and blush and stuff." She shook her head vigorously.

"N-no... I l-like someone else." She said, reddening.

"You're a liar."

"W-well, you're a j-jerk!" She snapped, before covering her mouth. _Well, she's not a fangirl... _Sasuke scowled again. "I-I'm... gomen... Um... Who are y-you? I'm Hinata." Sasuke puffed out his chest, smirked again, and hit his chest with his fist.

"Well, _Hinata_, I'm Sasuke of the Uchiha clan!" There it was. That giggle again. He scowled and looked at her again. Just like last time, she shook with fear. "What's so funny!" The color returned to her face and she gave a full laugh.

"You look f-funny." Sasuke wiped the smirk off his face.

"What does?"

"W-when you do the th-thingy when you put your f-face in a half smille and stick out your l-lips." She said smiling. He frowned again and decided to point out something of her blemishes.

"You stutter too much. Stop it." She looked up at him.

"That's i-impossible, Uchiha-san."

"It makes you look weak." That's when he hit a nerve. Her bottom lip started trembling and her voice wavered.

"I h-have to g-go, Uchiha-san." Dunbfounded, he watched her dance past him.

"Wait!" Sasuke ran up to her. Catching up, she was crying, and little six-year-old Sasuke was confused. He never had to comfort a girl before, other than this kaa-san. _Eureka! _Sasuke cried in his head. Whenever his kaa-san was feeling sad, Sasuke'd just give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, don't cry." Sasuke said awkwardly. She looked at him with quivering lips.

"W-what are you gonna d-do about it?" She said bitterly, shaking her head. Sasuke hesitated a few times, before actually doing it. He kissed her cheek. _Click. _Hinata was a bit happier, and Sasuke was embarassed, but they never got to express this when they saw Itachi holding a camera. He smirked. (The right way)

"You'll thank me when you're older!"

**.xX'-~-'Xx.**

Hinata sighed with content as she placed the picture frame on the new desk. A smile graced her lips as she recalled the memory. Who knew Itachi would be right? She let out a giggle and tucked a stray bang back into it's place.

"Hey, Hinata, I think you can help with some of the boxes in the back... What's so funny?" She smiled, recalling the exact memory and what she said. She imitated her soft stuttering voice she used to have back then.

"You look f-funny." Hinata laughed and hugged him. Sasuke picked up the picture and laughed the hearty laugh that Hinata loved. He pecked her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now we're moving into our first house, can you believe it?" She smiled.

"No-!" She was getting picked up by strong arms. "Put me down, ya jerk!" She beat on his chest, laughing and having a good time along with Sasuke. _Good memories... _They thought together.

**A/N Sorry for the corny ending but I honestly can't think of anything else. ^^;**


	6. 67: Playing The Melody

Theme #67 Playing The Melody

**Note: Erm, so this isn't much as playing the melody than singing the melody. This is a song fic in a way... Epic fail. I had a tough time down there trying not to use the word harmony at the song writing part.**

I am a puppet. Nothing but one that follows whatever everyone else. I have no personality but shy, quiet, and in dire need of confidence. At first, I was in this business because I used to enjoy it. Singing was my life. Is my life. I can do nothing more.

But they demand that in order to increase my dwindling popularity, I must play an instrument.

I should be happy that it's guitar, and not some over classy instrument like viola/violin or piano.

Electric guitar.

Quite the rebel instrument.

Quite the opposite of my very essence.

Probably why they hire rebel singer of the band _Break Fire_ (1) Sasuke Uchiha to teach me.

What's worse is they're always trying to hook me and him up. Can't they see I can't handle a harmony?

I constantly refer myself to the melody, always singing the melody, living the melody, being the melody.

A harmony just might break me.

I feel the inspiration spir up inside of me. I start to sing.

_I was torn and now I'm broken, is there any other way?_

_I found hope and then I lost it, living in the melody..._

_Yesteryear came back and slapped me in the face, I don't know if I_

_Can take this! _

_Nothing but playing the melody_

_A harmony just might break me_

_Shields around my heart_

_Stand up and fight_

_But not today, hey hey._

_Not today. _(2)

A soft guitar strumming startled me as I turned to see the rebel himself playing with me. I nod curtly before continuing to the first verse. (3)

_Help me out._

_I'm choking in your high expextations_

_Can't you see that I'm a fragile soul, ooh._

Sasuke starts doing a small counterpart, adding to the broken lyrics in his own smooth yet rugged voice.

_I've never been the one to show any weakness_

_But you're tearing me down_

An unspoken line through our heads, agreeing with each other, having different conflicting notes that sounded good together.

_I've never felt so alone, oh._

The refrain came back as a duet and we ended it there, putting it off for another day. I looked him straight in the eye, a strong agreement seemed to make it's way into our minds. A connection was made, and I never wanted to look away.

Little Hinata Hyuuga is now a little less broken.

Sometimes, a harmony could break me.

But sometimes, harmonies can heal.

**WHOO! My favorite one next to Memories(5th "chapter", theme number 11)! ALright, on with those notes.**

**(1) I know it dosen't make any sense. I like it though. :)**

**(2) This is an original song by me! Yay! I actually wrote it just for this fic, but I didn't finish it, hehe... ^^;**

**(3) That was the chorus, so the next one's the verse!**


	7. 80: Words

Theme #80 Words

**This chapter is called words because of the lack of them. Enjoy! :D Inspired by the Best Buy comercial, :P**

Hi. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm in love with my best firend. Your average love story. I wanna ask her out while she's at "work". Also average. But her "work" is... Well... She's a mime. Yes, a mime. No, she doesn't get paid, but she often told me she loves seeing the children smile. Usually, kids are afraid because of mimes because of their similarity to clowns. But she always managed to make them smile.

Approaching where she usually did her thing, on 14th street, I saw her randomly doing motions as kids walked by, giggling. She looked up and saw me, and ran towards me. Now the kids stopped and watched. She smiled at them. I remembered the "no talking" rule that is generally given to mimes.

She was gonna have to act it _all_ out. And all I could think was _she looks so hot when she's in a mime suit. _Everything was really... fitted. The striped black and white shirt clung to her and the black capris were outlining her legs. The red suspenders fit snugly over the shoulders, and she had painted her face white with some red lipstick and blush. Also red was the hat she was wearing and the short gloves. To some, its a turn off, but for me, just the opposite.

She tiptoed from then on and stopped in front of me, leaning back and spreading her arms out. She clasped them together, rubbing them together before dragging me where she was... And into her show. All I could do was stare awkwardly as she did things.

"Hey, Hinata, would you-" Man, I was so close to asking her out. Put instead, a red gloved finger to my lips, another to hers. I got it. _Sssshhhhh! _ She smiled again before skipping about a meter away. She stopped, put her ballet shoe-clad feet together and bent down from the waist. Then she got into a figthing position and charrged. She threw mock kicks and puches, wiping off imaginary sweat and "accidently" tripping and falling. Awkwardly, I tap her shoulder.

She put on a look of dismay, clutching her shoulder and "dying". I smirked and got into her little game. I gestured for her to get up, and with a happy smile, she did, brushing off dust.

Charging, she threw a kick, but dodged and went in between my legs to go to the back.

Quickly, I turned around, ignoring the yells from the kids. Suprisingly, some of them were cheering for me. I already saw the goofy punch coming and grabbed her arm, making her gasp in suprise as I pulled her to me. Her back was to my chest and her hand was folded behind her back. She was so delicate.

I leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight, or you'll never see the kiddies again!" I joked. Her eyes widened in fake horror as I spun her around.

Pulling out a white hankerchief, she waved it in my face, "hmphed" and sat on the ground, legs and arms crossed like a child. I smirked at her and picked her up, which she amazingly stayed in that position. I guess that is due to years of ballet training...

She waved goodbye to the kids, and took my arm, cocking her head to the side at the disappointed groans. I tugged her away, only to get a punch in the arm.

"You're such a jerk, Sasuke." She joked. I put a finger to her mouth and a finger to mine, mocking her.

"Sssshhh." And I kissed her.

**Wow, this one beats the last one-shot in the tie to first place. So now its : 1-Memory vs. Words 2-Playing The Melody 3-Are You Challenging Me? Wow, I have the weirdest stories. Spy SasuHina, Make-Up SasuHina, and now a Mime SasuHina. Oki doki, make a little kiddie happy and review!**

**HEY! If you want me to make this one-shot into a multichaptered story, review your vote or take the poll I'll put up. BYE!**


	8. 27: Foreign

**A/N I'm SOO SORRY! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I haven't updated... anything in so long. I don't really have the greatest excuse but, here we go:**

**My **_**stupid**_** Social Studies teacher, Mr. Kite (That's right, SHUN HIM!) gives us a test EVERY. SINGLE. FRIKING. FRIDAY. And being the **_**NERD**_** I am, I have to study like no tomorrow. Cuz there isn't one. So there.**

**Also, I have no ideas, or drive for that matter, to write. I can only right when I'm in "the mood". **

**OH! I know! Donate your ideas to a worthy cause, maybe, called With A Touch Of Make Up, or Mizushima Academy: The Rennaissance. Hehe, but I have NO idea where THAT came from! :D Alright, on with the story.**

#27 Foreign **(PLEASE READ AUTHORESS' NOTE!) This story is based off of what really happened in Spanish the other day. XD And Hinata has some major distracted-i-ness in here.**

**MEGA OOC!**

Hinata Hyuuga was slightly excited. Why? Because they just learned a new word in Spanish class today. _Vaca_. And if you're wondering, this doesn't mean any bad word. You see, "vaca" sounds exactly like "baka". So, in conclusion, this means Hinata now had this power to call people idiots and cows at the SAME TIME! -GASP!-

"Adios, Marisol. Hasta luego." Said Senora Simoes. In Spanish class, they got to pick out Spanish names. She picked Marisol since it sounded cool. Ironically, it meant "Maria of the sun".

"Adios, senora, hasta la vista." But _anyway _she now could now call her _enemy_... er sorta enemy, because they're still on semi-good terms... But he broke her glasses! But then she got contacts and found them more pleasureable than glasses... But-!

So now Hinata was walking down the hall and she was smiling on the way to Ma- Pre-Algebra. She didn't know why she couldn't just call it math...

She walks into the room, and she looks at _HIM._ She smile giddly to herself. Plopping her binder down, his eyebrow raised.

"Why're you so happy?" She smiled.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I need no explaination." I retorted, taking out a pencil. He seemed satisfied with that, until the end of class, a class filled with adding and subtracting integers, positive AND negative. They were picking up their stuff and heading off to lunch.

"Seriously, why so happy, Hyuuga?"

"Since when do you call me Hyuuga?"

"Avoiding the question!" He exclaimed in an annoucer-ish voice, sticking a finger up for effect. "But I can call you whatever I want. Answerrrrr!"

"Vaca."

"What?"

"Baka." Hinata wasn't bothered for the rest of the lunch period. _Ha, try to figure that one out, Sass-gay! _

She smirked until she saw one of her minor friends, who was a popular, Sakura, talking to Sasuke. _Oh my gosh, what if she tells Sasuke? She's in Spanish too, and I've told her a few times what the Japanese baka means! _Hinata was panicking now, and she was getting really worried.

_Maybe she's just talking to him... Yeah, I'm just paranoid. _She kept thinking this... until she saw him walking towards her...

"You called me a cow?" She bit her lip.

"Well, technically... Technically I called you a cow... AND an idiot." She retorted, getting her confidence back.

"You little.. little..." She knew that he wasn't that mad from the sound of his voice, and she started to snicker. "You suck Hyuuga." He punched her arm. She punched back. He shoved. She shoved. She poked. He tagged. This went on until they were now at an all out tickle fest.

"Quit -gasp- it -laugh- stop -gasp- tickling! -guffaw-"

"Neverrrrrr!"

"It was -gasp- your fault that -laugh- you -laugh- took -gasp- French!" She tried wiggling away-no such luck. "Stop or I'll kick you in your Lake Michigan!" **(A/N Look up what Lake Michigan looks like on the map if you don't get it XD) **Again, no luck. So, she tried to be true to her word and kick him, but he tickled her a little bit and it got, DA DA DA DA! The stomach!

"Oof!" Sasuke flew a few feet in the air, for his extra tickle made her kick harder. Hinata ran over to him.

"OH MY GOD, are you okay?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

"I want to defenestrate you.(sp?)"

"What?" Temari, who took French, answered.

"It means through you out a window in French." I pouted at Sasuke.

"Vaca."

**And there it ends! Short and random, I know. Sorry, that's all I could think of, and I was smiling sooooo... Thanks for reading! Complain if you got a problem!**


	9. Username Change

A/N Hey guys! Sorry if you were disappointed and thought this was a new chapter or something. Just wanted to tell you that I changed my username from Nessa Is LittleMissReality to .xLittleMissReality. Just wanted to clear it up and make sure no one thought that I'm stealing someone's stories. :D Thanks for reading!

~Gabi


	10. 16: Questioning

#16 Questioning

**Over-used cliche I just had to do. Irresistable! Please read in 3/4**

Ever since they started school in kindy, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, or as they called each other back in pre-K (and in the present for laughs) Secret Agents Saucy and Tomato to make super special awesome team Tomato Sauce, have been going to get ice cream after school everyday. Sasuke would get a fruit punch flavored slushie or chocolate ice cream according to his cravings that day, and Hinata would get vanilla. Always. As time went by, Sasuke went through various favorite flavor changes, while Hinata, to that day, still favored vanilla.

Needless to say, after ten years of vanilla, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Hinata hadn't gotten sick of the incredibly plain flavor. She had only been seen put chocolate sauce or sprinkles 19 times over the course of 10 years, and just watching her eat the same flavor over and over again made Sasuke sick to the stomach. It all started when he was 14 and she was 13. He, being the tactical second child prodigy of the Uchiha, was silently observing. Then during year 15 of the child prodigy developed a shameless crush on the Hyuuga's first born, so let's say he wasn't as obsessed with the _ice cream_...

Thankfully, the coming of his 16th year, his crush settled down and his obsession went back to figuring out why in the world she could still eat vanilla ice cream. And finally, her birthday popped up, which is where we meet our hero as of now.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

Sasuke had taken hours in his closet trying to find THE PERFECT suit for Hinata's sweet sixteen. Her family decided to be traditional and had 16 girls and guys.

"NO, NO, NO!" Screamed Sasuke, rumaging through his small closet. Itachi popped in from the doorframe.

"Sasuke! We have to go in a half an hour. Make. Up. Your. Mind already!" After having a bit of a yelling fit, Itachi went immediately back to his composed state. Sasuke had a second to sweatdrop before going back and comically leafing through his closet. Itachi looked at him with disinterest. "Okaa-san had a feeling you would do this, so she already prepared a suit for you." He said coolly, holding up the suit. Sasuke growled.

"You could've told me 2 hours ago!" Sasuke yelled before grabbing it and shoving Itachi out the door. Hurrying into the suit, he checked to make sure his hair was _perfectly_ spiked, his suit was _perfectly_ messed up, and his slouch was just _perfect._ He couldn't look like he _tried_. That would just ruin his reputation.

...Later on when they arrived, Itachi facepalmed, Mikoto sweatdropped, and Fugaku just sighed when Sasuke told Hinata, "I just threw this on." All with a slight blush, smirk, and hand through his hair.

"I'm so glad you came, Sasuke!" Said Hinata happily. "This whole boring reception would be really awkward if you weren't here. I guess I could go with Neji-nii-san or Kiba-" Sasuke's fist tightened at the mention of that _beast_. "-But that would be too embarrassing." Sasuke did a half smile type of thing.

"Wouldn't miss it."

No one at the reception went home without a picture of Hinata and Sasuke having the first dance... With Sasuke blushing like a tomato the first 30 seconds as Hinata snuggled closer.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

After the reception, the party, and clean-up, you would find a certain Hinata Hyuuga and a Sasuke Uchiha sitting at the Hyuuga household eating. Hinata had decided to indulge in her favorite frozen treat after a long day. You guessed it. _Cinnamon buns_. Just kidding. It was vanilla ice cream. Sasuke gagged.

"Hinata," Exclaimed Sasuke as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "_How,_ do you STILL like vanilla ice cream after eating nothing BUT _vanilla_ ice cream for TEN YEARS?" He just twitched as she smiled. But not as much as when he watched her slowly lick vanilla remnants from her lips.

"Vanilla is the foundation of all the flavors. It gives them support and without vanilla, other flavors wouldn't even exist. Other people might think of it as plain and boring, but I think its better than the other flavors because its humble yet responsible for the greatness of other flavors and helps them along." She looked off dreamily.

"I didn't want to be so deep." She looked down. He panicked. "B-But I think... That... That was really smart, and, uh, I think I get it now." She smiled.

And Sasuke didn't question his new wife's decision to have vanilla ice cream as the dessert on their wedding night.

**Yeah, not well written, un-beta'd, short, and rushed. Woo hoo... En... Joy? I have a bunch more ideas, so forgiveable enough?**

**SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME TEAM TOMATO SAUCE OUT! ...Super special awesome? YGOTAS? ANYONE?**


End file.
